


Crystal Water

by SolangeDaniela



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League Dark (Comics), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War
Genre: Baby Monster, Furry, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Sex, sharkstantine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolangeDaniela/pseuds/SolangeDaniela
Summary: John agreed to go to a NS marked by Harley.He just didn't think the other guest was his ex boyfriend.But why do drama? The sorcerer had nothing to complain about about his old passion.At least not until three weeks later.
Relationships: King Shark/John Constantine
Comments: 32
Kudos: 141





	1. Chap.1

**Author's Note:**

> To make it clear.
> 
> -Fanfic mpreg
> 
> \- Short chapters 300-1000 words.
> 
> -I made a mix of comics and animation to give some characters more time.
> 
> -Furry relationship.
> 
> -A little comedy
> 
> -A little bit of drama.
> 
> -My native language is not English so there can be many typos.
> 
> If the items above do not please you I suggest not reading.
> 
> Making that clear, welcome to my fic.

The sound of something heavy landing on the fire escape outside the building alerted John that he had arrived.

Swallowing the cigarette smoke between his lips, the blonde walks to the window dragging the glass to open it. The cold night wind sways the charcoal-colored curtains.

On the other side of the window was a tall, incredibly muscular figure, two red sparkles fixed on the blonde.Consantine watched silently as the figure emerged from the shadows of the night to reveal himself as a humanoid shark dressed in dark pants with a tight black shirt in every possible place, accurately marking two powerful arms, a broad chest and an envious abdomen for many visitors of academy.

-So is it you?- John raised an eyebrow at the huge malicious smile directed at him.

King Shark purposely ignored the other and continued to approach until he was on top of the human. He took John's cigarette and mashed it before grabbing the human's face and making him look up.

-Do you continue with that?-The shark's voice sent a shiver through the blonde's body.

-Are you still a bore?-John complained, being pressed against the bigger one.

Shark took the human for himself and John wrapped his legs around the hybrid's waist.

The stars high in the sky obscured by the pollution of the big city are sympathizers of the two who want to be as hidden as they are.

Hoarse moans danced across the room in which two bodies wrapped in their lust tangled under a sheet.

John slid his hand down the side of the other's body until he reached the waist where he pushed the fabric of the sheet to have full access to the fleshy ass. A loud growl left King Shark's lips when that callused hand squeezed his bottom.

-Very impatient.- He laughed against the wizard's shoulder.

\- Leave all the fun to you? Don't even think about it.- Her other hand slid between the two, gently sliding along the well-defined abdominal muscles as she descended slowly and slowly until reaching her desired destination.-The old memories.

He takes each of the shark's penises in one hand and strokes them as he has done so many times in the past. King Shark lets out a surprised noise when John squeezes the base of one of his limbs in total amusement. As revenge for the act he twists the three digits inside the smallest in the right direction earning a loud cry from the human. Shark spends more time amusing himself with John's reactions preparing and torturing him the way the shark knows the blonde tastes.

Constantine complains when the coldness of his lubricated fingers leaves his body. Its entrance contracts in search of what filled it until a few moments before.

\- Nanaue ....- The wizard sighed loudly in a request not to be mistreated anymore.

A snarl is the shark's response before he turns on the bed with his back against the mattress and pulls the human to sit on his waist with one leg on each side of his body.

\- Come on, little man.-He widened his smile.-Do what you know best.

John bit his lower lip with a smile. The blonde positioned one of King's cocks at his entrance and lowered his hips, putting it in without pause, almost turned his eyes as he felt his insides being pressed and widened by the hybrid's cock. The shark gripped the soft piles of flesh from the human's butt tightly, making small strands of blood slide down the white skin.Constantine rests his knees on the mattress, lifts his ass, grabs the pillow where Shark's head is, and moves firmly back and forth on him. His groans and grunts getting louder and louder. 

Shark enjoys the feeling of having the blonde again slide on his dick. He doesn't blink to avoid losing any of the reactions he causes in humans. He wants to see John lose focus again, he wants to hear, smell, feel John at his most primitive.

The sorcerer released the pillow and rested his hands on the shark's muscular chest. Your movements getting faster and cluttered.

They had plenty of time to completely lose control.

\-----------

King passed the tips of his claws gently and slowly on the wizard's back. He took a deep, loud breath making the human on his chest rise and fall with the movement.

-Does that mean we are dating again?-King asked.


	2. Chap. 2

It was another one of those boring meetings that the official Justice League held that needed all the teams associated with the heroes together to decide various matters. John was not even paying attention to what Superman and Batman reported. The occultist was more interested in disappearing into the wall he was leaning against. His mood was not the best that day and having to attend a League meeting did not help to ease. If he could, Constantine would still be clinging to his sheets, which recently began to emit a comforting smell of salt. But no, he was not at home, he was practically being forced to attend a meeting where he would not interact at all because he was in a bad mood.

A hand cupped the blonde's face and he blinked before focusing and turning to the woman who was staring at him.

-Didn't you hear me calling?- Harley Quinn asked, standing beside the man.

\- No. - John was short and thick.

\- Hmm, thinking of someone special? - She nudged him in the arm. - Don't waste your time fisherman of wild hearts. He's not coming, he's with Aquaman solving a problem in the Arctic.

Instantly, the wizard's mood improves by a third. Just enough to have a more sociable conversation with the woman.

-Why did you get me an NS with my ex?- It was something he wanted to ask Harley Quinn, but the opportunities were slim to do so.

The light-haired woman raised a suggestive eyebrow.  
  
\- Are you still ex? That's not what King told me.-Harley laughs at the man's red face.-Oh come on Johnny ...- She slapped him on the shoulder.-I saw how you looked at him at the fight club. I recognize an end not surpassed miles away.

\- You crazy. - He grumbles, frowning.  
  
\- It was not me who slept and dated a mutant shark two meters high and three wide, my dear. - Harley winks at him.

\- Nanaue is a demigod.-John corrected her.

He only realized what he had done when he saw the clown's huge smile. Harley laughs at the man's face.

The occultist is about to throw some insults at the clown when his head seems to weigh a ton, his vision spins and goes dark for an instant before returning to normal. John stares at the faces floating above him and realizes he's lying down. He tries to sit up, but Harley Quinn, who has the man's head on his legs, holds him in place.

\- You don't want to do that dear.-Harley is serious.-If you do, everything you've eaten in the last few hours goes to the floor.

-What happened?- Constantine rubs a hand over her face, trying to remember how she stopped on the meeting room floor.

The batman answered.

\- You had a faint. 

\- Yeah, like, it was out of nowhere, - Flash stated.- In an instant you were talking to Harley and in the next you had already completely erased.

\- But that was not out of the blue.-Superman spoke to Flash.-It happened due to excessive stress. It is not good for anyone to be stressed, but for those in his situation...

John frowned at the heroes' words.

\- What?

The clown cast an angry look at the heroes around them.

\- Do you have no sense of subtlety? - She snorted irritably.-John ...- Harley softened her expression as much as possible before talking to the man again.-Honey ... You are expecting a baby.

\-----------

\- John, there is no use hiding, Superman has already confirmed what you have been wanting. Open the door please.

Harley's voice came muffled from the other side of the door. The wizard remained frozen staring at the four pregnancy tests deposited on the bed mattress. In the three smaller ones are the red stripes that sentence their destiny, in the larger one, besides the result, there is also their gestation time. He's three weeks old.

\- Oh, shit, I'm going to kill that shark!


	3. Chap.3

Harley Quinn did not take his eyes off the man pacing the room. She fears that he will dig a hole in the floor and disappear if he turns his attention away for a second.

John is very impatient. He mutters curses under his breath the whole time. His discomfort with the situation is notable.

\- This is bad!-The clown runs to the occultist and takes the cigarette he put between his lips.

He looks at her totally indignant.

\- What? Who said that?

\- All the world's health agencies.-Harley reaches into the man's overcoat and takes the cigarette box.-No smoking. It's bad for the baby.

\- Are you kidding ?! - The blonde shoots.

\- Do not smoke, do not consume alcoholic beverages, do not use drugs, this includes legal remedies, do not get tattoos until the baby is born, do not take stimulants and I hope your hair is natural blonde because you will not be able to use chemicals on your beautiful little head. This is if you want to have the baby-The woman threw the cigarette box up and down.-If these items are not respected, you can have a miscarriage, a premature birth, malformations in the baby or even make your child drug dependent before she was even born. -She explained.-Do you want to have the baby, John?

Constantine snorted loudly and began to walk in circles, but three times more curses came out of his mouth.

They spent about another half hour in the room that the League offered them to wait before the reason for John's disquiet entered the door. The wizard stopped his murmured litany to look at the humanoid shark. 

\- I ... I'm going.-Harley tried to escape as soon as his teammate arrived.

\- Don't take a step Mrs. Harley Quinn.-John said.-You are partly responsible for all this shit so don't even think about leaving me with that bomb in my hands alone.

The clown shook from head to foot and stayed away from the door.

-You two are strangers.-King Shark smiled at the two humans as he approached the blond-haired man. He held the occultist's face, caressing his cheek with his claw. -What happened, honey?

The sorcerer closed his eyes tightly for a moment before opening them again. John took the small device from his overcoat and placed it in King Shark's palm. The older man stared at what was in his hand. Your nasal orifices moving minimally. Smelling. Sniffing the air. This only made the master of the hidden arts impatient.

-Did you piss on that?-Shark asked with a slight doubt and amusement in his voice.  
  
\- Yes, I pissed on that shit and three more of the same fucking species.-John was already almost at the top of his irritation.

King Shark turned the plastic device between his fingers.

\- It's a pregnancy test ...

-FUCK! -John's explosion made the hybrid squint at him and Harley scream in fright.-I AM PREGNANT!

\- John! -Harley Quinn takes a step towards the two

The sorcerer rubbed his hands over his face to calm himself.

\- And I haven't slept with anyone but you in the last few weeks. - He took a deep breath before looking at the shark. - So, unless a horny dream demon visited me during the night, which is very unlikely, you are the father.

Shark tilts his head to the side like a curious dog. He faced the pregnancy test again for good seconds. Seconds longer than days for Constantine.

-Say something shit! -John demands.

In the next moment King Shark has the wizard in his arms. John makes a noise of surprise when he has his feet off the ground and is squeezed by the monstrous force of the greatest. Not too strong, but enough for the blonde to get scared.

\- A puppy! -King pronunciation with his incredible voice overflowing with excitement.-A puppy!

The sorcerer has no reaction at first, but soon after he recovers and realizes that he is more relieved by the shark's positive reaction than he thought he should.

\- Zatanna will tear my skin off. - John grunted, leaning his head against King's neck. - Or yours since she is worse than an owl mother.

\- Why would I take your skin off?

Constantine, King Shark and Harley Quinn looked at the door to find the black-haired witch staring at them with a raised eyebrow.

\- We are dead.-John said.


	4. Warning

For those who read, if someone is reading, I want to warn you that I will stop posting this fanfic on this site and continue to post it in the other language into which I translated the story, because there I am sure they are reading and enjoying it.

Long live Sharkstantine and her puppy


End file.
